The Secrets He Held
by Thek33per
Summary: Mikey is pushed over the edge. And there is no way to get him back. -finished, this story is also on my quotev account- rated T to be safe


**Hi guys! Well this is my first post on this website! I really hope that you like this story. Uhm, yeah! Comment, like, all that stuff :) oh yeah! I do not own TMNT in anyway...although I wish I did but ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_He always has a smile,_

_He always has a laugh._

_The youngest of four, _

_Is faking of course._

He lets loose another laugh, and ignores the intense pain of rejection earlier. The sound of his brothers insults ring in his ears.

"You fag, get the hell away from me you ruined everything"

So now, he sits on the couch, laughing his head off- just to keep the tears from spilling. His older brother has gone long ago, leaving him alone. Feeling that he had acted enough he stood up, the pain inside turning into a numb feeling.

_His eyes leak tears, _

_His eyes hold pain._

_The youngest of four,_

_Holds secrets that no one knows._

By the time he reaches his room, he is in a full run, the tears almost spilling. Quickly throwing the door open, he quickly steps in-only to slam it close and lock it. The emotion of dispare over taking him as he slides to the floor. The damn that held back his tears finally leaks out, showing his hurt feelings.

_His hands hold a razor, _

_His hand draws blood._

_The youngest of four,_

_Wishes he was no more._

Drying as many tears as he could, he then caught a sense of his head as the sharp tool poked his arm. Digging in his knee pad, he found his tool and a small smile formed on his face. With a sigh, he placed the razor on his arm, not even hesitant as he drew blood. By now, he could have cared less if anyone saw. They didn't care anyways.

_Cruel words from their mouths,_

_Cruel words that they mean._

_The youngest of four,_

_Loves them so but is deathly afraid._

He raced from roof top to roof top, his brothers following behind. They were trying to get them, their words from earlier breaking him even more. Reaching a tall building, he stopped pausing to look over the edge. In a second, the three others were on him, screaming at him.

"What's your problem!"

"Your fucking stupid."

"What were you thinking?"

The insults didn't stop, but he didn't cry, he didn't speak, he didn't show anything. The truth hurt, and he was just getting a good reminder.

_One day it is pushed to far,_

_One day he is broke._

_The youngest or four,_

_Will soon be no more._

His breath is heavy, and his heart is beating fast. All around him, fighting is happening. A blade is thrust towards him and he narrowly dodges it. He is suddenly pushed forward, a sharp cry is heard. Suddenly, they are gone, and a brother is on the floor. Blood is seeping out but they say he will live. Then for his stupidness he is yelled at, told to pay attention, look at his surroundings. He was really trying, trying to prove he was good enough but his brothers have broke him. Nothing is good enough for them.

_With a note in his hand,_

_With a note to tell all._

_The youngest of four,_

_Is ready for death._

As he finishes his letter, he walks towards the door to go say goodbye. Down to the dojo where his brother is practicing, he sends a kick and a punch. His form is perfect. Clearing his throat, his brother stops, and looks his way. Biting back a sob, he walks over and gives his brother a hug and whispers an "I love you." Slowly he retreats, going to find his other brother's. he reaches them, and does the same, not noticing them following slowly behind. The pain of leaving is great but they have made it clear they don't want him.

_The door is pounded on,_

_The door is broken down._

_Three older brothers,_

_Instantly break down._

Waves if worry roll of the three brothers, there youngest brother has frightened them. With out another word, they all run to his room. They try to get in, only to find it locked. The sound of cries and someone falling is heard and they panic. The door is broken down and they are in. They are in shock, tears immediately run down their faces.

_There on the ground,_

_There on the floor._

_The youngest of four,_

_Is covered in blood._

The sight they see us gruesome, their little brother is on the floor. His wrist is slashed, and the cut is dripping with blood. Quickly, they pick him up, trying to stop the bleeding.

_Running through the halls,_

_Running for him to survive._

_The youngest of four,_

_Bleeds out so much more._

They quickly run to the second brothers lab, and do their best. Do their best to save him. But they are fearing that their best isnt enough.

_Laying on a bed,_

_Laying to meet fate._

_The youngest of four,_

_Is losing hope of living anymore._

Twenty minutes of working, but nothing is happening. He lays in the bed, his heart beat is slow. He laughs quietly.

_He motions with his hand,_

_He motions them closer._

_The youngest of four,_

_Tells them he's sorry._

This catches their attention and they all gather around him. He has tears going down his face- they all do. He speaks, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

_His breathing is shallow,_

_His breathing is gone._

_Three older brothers,_

_Are shocked._

His brothers are scared, and they all cling to one another. They watch his chest..and it doesn't rise again. The light in his eyes is gone. They don't make a sound. The silence is painful.

_Three older brothers,_

_Three body's sobbing._

_Today that found out,_

_That there brother lives no more._

The three brothers do not speak. They do not think. Their lives are ruined, they are empty. They can only cry. They hold each other, the sobs from each, blend together into a sad and lonely song. Their little brother is gone...what can they do. Their hearts are aching. The worst possible has happened. Four of the brothers, have now lost one and are now just tree.


End file.
